1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a signal converter, and more particular to a Wi-Fi/radio frequency (RF) converting device.
2. Description of Related Art
As the development of technology, there are various electric appliances in ordinary homes, such as gas stove, electrical water heater, fan, and so on. There usually is a control device on an electric appliance for manual control of the electric appliance. However, people have to approach the electric appliance to operate the control device. it is very inconvenient for a person who wants to control an electric appliance which is far away, such as an outdoor water heater.
To improve above drawback, a remote control, which is equipped with radio frequency (RF) module to generate RF signals, is provided for control of a specific electric appliance, so that people may control the electric appliances with the specified remote controls.
The remote control provides an easy way of controlling the electric appliance, however, we have more and more remote controls at home as we get more electric appliances. So, we spend longer time in finding the remote control than the time we walk to the electric appliance and operate the control device on it. Besides, as the development of wireless network, most of ordinary homes have Wi-Fi networks. It will be very convenient if the electric appliances at home could be controlled through the Wi-Fi network.